Being able to readily track an item or a good is of interest for obvious reasons. Unfortunately a lot of resources may be required in order to be able to achieve this goal.
In fact, a dedicated infrastructure for detecting a target may have to be built in order to be able to track a target. In particular, detectors may have to be placed at strategic locations in order to be able to find out where the target is.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,088,242 teaches a collective personal tracking system in which a target to track is provided with an RFID tag. Unfortunately, the system still requires a plurality of tracking processors that have to be designed in order to be able to detect the RFID tag on the target. The person skilled in the art will appreciate that such system will therefore require a lot of resources in order to be implemented.
There is therefore a need for a method and system that will overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.
Features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.